


For.real.this.time

by Narratorjp



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor Walsh - Freeform, F/F, Law School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narratorjp/pseuds/Narratorjp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela and Laurel were simply supposed to be using each other for a good time after both had been handed a catastrophic hand in love. Despite their well mapped intentions they may have just stumbled into something that's  for real this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

the sun's left over rays trickled in through the blinds, sneaking into the room and crawling up the rustic floor , landing on the entangled naked bodies in center of the bed. The two woman show had once again become the Morning spotlight. Center of the universe's attention. Michaela had been awake for some time now, though her eyes remained closed. between the sound of Laurel's light snoring, frequented murmured sleep talk, and steady rise and fall of her chest against Michaela's right cheek, Michaela was awake but in a trance of pure contentment. 

Michaela winced upon trying to open her left eye, the bright son fully illuminating the room at this time. She lifted her head slowly to look at the time on the clock next to Laurel's bed. Shit, class in less than 2 hours. Another morning with Laurel. Seriously, where did the hours ago? Their time together was truly a black hole of kisses, touches, the most intense rising actions and flurry of insane with the membrane climaxes. Too much was simply enough. 

Michaela gingerly attempted to lift her upper body up from the resting beauty beneath her; detangling from Laurel in the morning required more mental strength than physical. Class and covering up murders with Annalise and company was imprisonment. Laurel's bed and embrace was her haven. She always seemed to have these profound thoughts and slight desires to be forthcoming about her obnoxious feelings, but only when Laurel was unconscious. 

Michaela thought she had managed to lift Laurel's leg from between hers without waking her, she positioned herself to the side of the bed and prepared for lift off when the other girl sleepily sighed aloud. "Sneaking off again," Laurel placed a gentle hand on Michaela's arm. Michaela looked back appearing slightly appeared but answered, " I have 9am Legal Research....I hate waking you up when your laying there looking all.." The words seemed to escape her even though Laurel stared up at her expectantly. She knew first had how hard it was Michaela to say anything too sweet, to make herself too vulnerable. 

Their first night together was exactly 1 month ago (though neither would admit they were keeping track.) the night started with getting shit faced with Connor and Ollie , trading jabs back and forth about whose taste in men was worse. Comparing and contrasting Caleb and Frank's homicidal accomplishments somehow led to the most intense bathroom make out session Michaela ever had. They were fortunate that the bathroom had a lock, although they both had really said to hell with inhibitions at that point. Michaela was shocked when Laurel pinned her against the wall, hands and lips in a complete fervor. Their tongues danced rhythmically around each other. Laurel's hands were everywhere , as if she was in a race against time. Gripping Michaela's neck, scraping her nails against her back in the next motion, moving her hands down to the back of Michaela's warm thighs and up to her phenomenal ass for a squeeze. Those hands were heavy with need and urgency ; Michaela couldn't think of a single moment where had she felt more wanted.

They've progressed quite a ways in their sexual journey and yet, they both still struggle in being honest about their feelings outside of the bedroom. communicating simple things like "I missed you" or "I didn't want to wake you because you looked gorgeous and peaceful" proved to be quite the task. Laurel's crystal blue eyes pierced Michaela, so much that she forgot what she was saying and turned her head forward. "I just hate being a bother in the morning," she settled. Michaela reached down to grab her bra and came back up with it. Even though her back was to her she could feel Laurel's eyes surveying her , practically counting her breaths. Michaela attempted to snap her bra in the back without looking when she felt Laurel's hand stopping her. Laurel kneaded the hand into Michaela's back and playfully swatted Michaela's hands away from her bra, causing it to fall right back on the ground. 

Michaela looked down at her with a reprimanding grin , " Laurel stop. I'll never make it to class if I don't will myself out of your quick sand bed." Laurel's smirk and chuckle were far from innocent. She moved Michaela's hair over her shoulders and away from her back. Laurel used the tips of her fingers to rub deep into Michaela's soft skin, making her way down the length of her spine. Michaela sighed as she felt different parts of her body reacting to laurels touch , oh anatomy why do you defy me, she thought.  
"I just want to send you off relaxed and ready for the world," laurel said reassuringly. 

She lifted herself up, causing the sheet to fall to her waist and expose her own perky breasts. Laurel placed two sweet kisses on Michaela's shoulder while her hand deepened its work on Michaela's lower back. Michaela rolled her eyes at all the arsenal being used on her currently , laurels voice , lips...laurels hand. 

 

Laurel laid back against her pillow, reached forward to Michaela's chin and directed her face towards hers. "Get on my face Michaela," Laurel said flat out. Michaela sighed as she looked down at the bold girl determined to constantly shake up her already whirl winded world , Laurel who now had both her hands behind her head perched up like she was on a beach awaiting her next Mai tai. 

"The constant disregard for my schedule...you-" before Michaela could start her protest Laurel put a finger to her soft lips. "Cut it out, you have classes all day and then we'll be spending God knows how long in the Murderers R us session at Annalise's tonight.....," the slow, languid tone of Laurel's voice was making Michaela's stomach tingle, along with her finger tracing the outline of Michaela's lips ..."let me you get through your day. " 

Michaela shook her head, not like she was saying no but more so making light of how shameless Laurel could be when it came to getting in her pants. She was also shaking her head at herself. It really was endearingly pathetic how easy it was for Ms Castillo to lure her into that seductress den of hers. She trusted this girl with her body , trusted that Laurel's promises of pleasure were ones she could definitely deliver. And then some. 

Laurels hands moved to her waist urging her back fully on the bed and into a straddled position on top of Laurel's stomach. Michaela's own hands instantly went to the puckered tits rising up with each heavy inhale and exhale. She rubbed and lightly pinched Laurels rock hard nipples between her index and thumb fingers, starting to rub in rhythm with her hips and wet pussy that were now gliding across Laurel's stomach. 

Laurel bit her lip holding back a caveman grunt when she looked down and saw a puddle of Michaela's juice forming on her abdomen. "Mmm..look at you. dripping for me already huh, " Laurel teased. Michaela never knew how to respond to Laurel's insistent dirty talk; she moaned loudly in response per usual, not trusting herself to form any human word amidst this incredible feeling building up in her center. Laurel squeezed Michaela's waist harder, encouraging her cow girl to grind more and more into her. Michaela was free to use her up, fully. 

The view of Michaela from this angle was one that even the Gods would envy: her messy pony tail coming undone and her head tossed back against the ultra light beams of the sun casting down on her coffee brown skin. Laurel's hands moved down to firmly grip of both of Michaela's ass cheeks. Her eyes glued to Michaela's hypnotic back and forth motion, totally in tune with the sound of that supple ass and wet pussy clapping into Laurel's stomach. 

Michaela's kaleidoscope of facial expressions showed Laurel that she was getting close.

"Bring it to me ..I don't want you coming anywhere else but my mouth," Laurel urged. 

She didn't need to lift the girl because Michaela's hips were already racing forth toward her face before she could finish the sentence. Laurel moaned the instant her tongue hit Michaela's pulsating clit, sweetest taboo was an understatement. She wanted all of her in her mouth and all on her face; she reached up to spread Michaela's petite pussy lips wider on her face. The juice coated Laurel's cheeks like a mask, a beautiful master piece. 

Michaela's palms pressing into the wall gave her no relief while she rode Laurel's face off into the sunset. She peaked down at Laurel whose eyes were closed , totally consumed in devouring her. That sight alone intensified the climax rumbling in her depths. 

"Laurel...", she barely got out. "I...laurel I feel it ."

Laurel opened her eyes and looked up, past Michaela's perfect bouncing breasts and right into her soul. Michaela's rocking back and forth motion became more and more swift. Harder, faster. 

She suckled Michaela's clit like an ice cube and then pulled away quickly to say what they both already knew, "it's about to come down and when it does ...I want every last drop right here." 

Laurel panted for a few quick breaths and then harnessed her mouth back onto Michaela's jewel, thrashing her tongue onto the sensitive nub ruthlessly. Michaela only managed about another 30 seconds of Laurel's tongue olympics before she exploded into her mouth. She took her hands off the wall and dove them into Laurel's scalp to balance while her pelvic steady pounded into gorgeous face beneath her. 

When the waves slowly subsided Michaela slumped over, head still against the wall trying to catch her breath and also giving Laurel the air she probably needed, that is if she hadn't drowned in Michaela's orgasm by then. 

Despite having practically no strength in her legs Michaela was able to scoot the length of her body down and off of Laurel's face. She got comfortable on her side and snuggled next to her lover who was still on her flat back staring at the ceiling with the most assured smile. "Well aren't you satisfied with yourself .." Michaela scoffed and folded her arms over laurel's chest, resting her chin in the middle. 

"The stickiness on my face proves that you got the better end of the satisfaction bargain this morning my lady, " Laurel countered. Michaela couldn't disagree , Laurel's face was literally covered in her nectar. Seeing it turned Michaela on immensely. She leaned into to kiss Laurel and the tongue dance in turn led to Michaela licking her own left over juices off Laurels' cheeks. 

"And now you're ready for the day ," Laurel said cheeringly. Michaela chuckled at the thought. Yea right, there was simply no readiness to leave utopia and saunter off into chaos. Michaela couldn't actually say anything cheesy like that to Laurel and so she settled with kissing her on the forehead. "About as ready as I'm going to be...how about we ..um, get each other ready tomorrow also, " Laurel was looking weirdly at Michaela while she spoke, as if she could tell there was something else wanting to be said. She could've prodded, but it was important to Laurel that she not force Michaela into her truths. The fact Michaela was still guarding her feelings bothered Laurel nonetheless. 

Michaela lifted herself up in order find her clothes and get dressed for real this time. If she could get through today without adding another person to her body count, then tonight she would tell Laurel how she really felt. For real this time.


	2. Unexplained feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallway musings

Michaela knew that Laurel's orgasmic goodbye gift this morning did more harm than good to her attention span as the day wore on. Hell, it was only 1043 and this last 20 mins of Research Law was moving at snail pace. Michaela rolled her eyes when her professor served up another epic fail joke, quite frankly he was sounding more and more like Charlie Browns teacher with each word. She had tuned out Professors Wiles in sequences throughout his lecture and each time, her mind instantly lingered to replays of last nights escapade and this mornings tryst. It wasn't until class was finally down to 5 mins left that she remembered that she might possibly run into Laurel after class. Laurel's was rarely on time to her International human rights course but when she was, sometimes they'd share a casual moment in the hall. Casual meaning , Laurel's usual suggestive eye contact or maybe a touch of Michaela's elbow that's not intentionally sexual but still enough to distribute a team of tingles throughout her body. Michaela's all but chewing on her pen as her mind detours to Laurel touching more than her elbow. Sweet thoughts were soon interjected by Professor Wiles , "Earth to Ms Pratt....you heard the group assignments correct?"

Michaela quickly grabbed her pen to feign as if she had been writing notes diligently. She responded, " yes sir. Got it." Way to ruin the moment dude, she thought. Michaela heard the group assignments but fully planned on emailing any and all her portion of the work. It dawned on her that some social interaction outside of Keating 5 might do her well morale wise but then she was back to her original stance, "Ain't nobody got time for that." Professor Wiles wrapped up class and Michaela packed up in record speed towards the exit. 

Of course Michaela didn't want to seem desperate for a Laurel run in but she also didn't want to get stuck talking to Professor Wiles about his skiing trip for the 15th time. Michaela paused in the hall way and looked at the time on her phone; the fact that she was legit timing a most likely 2 minute run in with Laurel was making her stomach quesy. When had the hell had she become this person? 

The sound of Laurel's voice some feet behind her luckily drowned out further thoughts of self pity for the moment. Michaela didn't want to turn around expectantly but did nonetheless. She looked up from her phone casually to find Laurel chatting away in the middle of the hall way with some tiny brunette she had never seen. Michaela's stomach turned to knots within seconds of seeing the familiarity of their body language and unwavering eye contact between Laurel and....whoever this bitch was. 

A fly on the wall might've thought Michaela looked like a stalker for the 15-20 seconds that she stared at the two girls. The many students and faculty in the hall way kept her incognito; when she came to her senses she turned around and found an edge on a near by wall to lean against and pretend to be busy on her phone, although still trailing Laurels voice in the background . Laurel would have to walk past her to get into class eventually. God , this was so high school.

Michaela tried to look surprised and scowl in an Annalise manner when she felt small hands lightly, quickly pinch her waist. "You almost caught a right hook," Michaela announced casually upon seeing the object of her staved off affection. "Oh Sure....I mean who else would be sneaking up behind you. Asher?" Laurel was now standing in front of her with that damn smirk. Obnoxiously adorable smirk to be exact. 

"Hardy har...", Michaela couldn't contain her smile. She laughed with Laurel tickling her side for punishment. Despite wanting to not seem too excited for a bump in with Laurel, the desire for flirting banter was irresistible. The tiny brunette with surprisingly huge tits walked by with some other girl , not forgetting to shout Laurel a holler before entering class, "we'll save your seat Castillo." Michaela could be reading too much into things, making something out of nothing. Or maybe her uncontested feelings for Laurel were turning her into a crazy possessive person, go figure.

 

Laurel nodded in response and Micahela kept her eyes fixed on her as she stood before her. "I didn't know you had friends, 'Castillo'." Laurel chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, " you know me...social butterfly." She raised an eye brow upon catching Michaela thinking she had rolled her eyes discreetly. She was acting weirder than usual actually although Laurel couldn't quite gage her vibe right now. "Really, Tess is just one of like 2 people who don't annoy the shit out of me in this class." 

"I guess that's nice ," Michaela said half sincere.

"It's whatever. Sometimes you just wanna be able to talk to someone about world events or class or BS outside of--"

"Murder...cover ups...ways to get off Annalise's scum bag clients, " Michaela interrupted. She was jealous; Laurel was her refuge even though she may not know it. Away from, all of that. She wanted to be the same for her. It wouldn't surprise Michaela if Laurel had a team of girls she played with; hell, with her skills she could take down every chick at Middleton. The idea punched Michaela in the gut for a second. 

 

"Basically," Laurel said looking at her watch. 

"You'd better get going you might actually be kinda on time today," Michaela managed a smile, still. She wasn't going to throw a tantrum over Laurel having a friend, after all , Laurel isn't her girlfriend. 

Laurel sensed some inner conflict of sorts being guarded by those deep brown eyes of Michaela. She couldn't be sure if it was just all the crazy happenings taking a toll on her or whether it was their situationship affecting her. Laurel has many skills and mind reading unfortunately was not one. She wished that Michaela would be upfront but didn't mind pulling it out of her, tonight if she has to. She will.

She touched Michaela's chin and offered the quickest kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking into class. Michaela watched Laurel tip toe into class which had started, admiring her ass in her business pants and blazer. 

"Ugh ...this damn girl," Michaela said out loud before turning down the hall into the hustle and bustle of people. She would chain herself to a seat in the library and study in between classes like she said she would. Studying would be the easy part, not while somehow doing exploding from a multitude of feelings, however, might be quite the task.


End file.
